La fragilidad de una rosa
by Jakelline Ackerman
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has sentido que eres diferente a los demás, qué, no logras saber quien eres realmente? Edward siente lo mismo, y se enfrenta a nuevos desafíos tratando de descubrir quien es, cuando entra a la Universidad y se enamora de su profesor. ¿Querrá cambiar lo que siente solo por ser aceptado en una sociedad que no lo aceptaría? Tal vez sí, con un amor así. Historia género Yaoi


**- PRIMERA PARTE - "NACIENDO DE ESPINAS"**

Londres, ''Oxford University"

15 de Abril de 1878

A quien corresponda:

Por medio de la presente, hago de su conocimiento con base a su perfil académico, el estudiante: Edward Gideon Elric Branwood fue:  
Aceptado para ingresar a la facultad de Filosofía y Letras, en la Universidad de Oxford.

Las clases iniciaran particularmente el día 20 de Junio del año presente.

Sin más por el momento, agradezco su amable atención y reciba la cordial felicitación por haber ingresado a la Universidad de Oxford.

Atentamente:

Dr. Erick Bouvier C.

Director Principal

Oxford University

SED OCC150423.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que leía la carta completa, sus ojos pasaban rápidamente de un lado a otro,abriéndolos cada vez más mientras intentaba procesar las palabras. Había bajado corriendo las escaleras de su cuarto a la puerta principal cuando su madre le gritó que tenía correspondencia. Aún jadeando se recostó en su cama e intento analizar lo que decía en la carta. Sinceramente, se dijo, no esperaba ser admitido en Oxford. Esperaba una respuesta de alguna universidad de baja cátedra, y cuando ninguna de ellas lo aceptó había perdido toda esperanza. Sin embargo ahí estaba, con la carta sobre el regazo, en donde aceptaban su solicitud de ingreso. ¡Qué ironía! Nadie se lo creería, un adolescente de 16 años, proveniente de Yorkshire, un pueblo pobre de Inglaterra con sus grandes lagos y campos, entrando a la universidad más demandada del mundo. Si eso si que era una locura.Sólo había estado en la capital de Inglaterra, Londres, cuando tenía 12 años en la boda de su hermana y ahora tenía que vivir ahí, estudiar y empezar una nueva vida.  
Un ruido poco familiar lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones, alguien llamaba a la puerta de su cuarto. Se levantó a toda prisa, lo que hizo que se mareara, y a regañadientes fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. En el umbral se encontraba su padre con los brazos sobre el pecho y a un lado su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Evidentemente sabían lo de Oxford. Después de un corto silencio, las lágrimas contenidas de su madre empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas. Su padre, aún con los brazos sobre el pecho, fue el primero en hablar.  
-¿Cuando tienes que salir a la Ciudad?- lo preguntó más porobligación que por indagar- ¿Dos, tres meses?  
-Oh mi Edward!- respondió su madre antes de que el pudiera hablar- No puedo creer que vayas a la univrsidad.  
-Lo sé- dijo Edward en un susurro mirando fijamente al suelo- Tengo que estar allá en Junio, probablemente tenga que salir de aquí a finales de mayo, tendré mucho que hacer  
-Bien, hablaremos después-dijo su padre y agarró a su madre ligeramente por los hombros- Denisse, cariño, dejemos descansar a Eddy.  
Cuando la puerta se cero detrás de ellos Edward suspiró profundamente y miro por ultima vez la carta sobre su cama "Aceptado para ingresar a la facultad de Filosofía y Letras en la Universidad de Oxford".

* * *

Los párpados le pesaban, y lentamente se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, poco a poco los recuerdos de su sueño llegaban a su mente. Recordaba estar en un río,costado sobre las piernas de una persona, pero no veía su rostro, ni siquiera distinguía que fuera hombre o mujer. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Tenía que seguirse preparando para su llegada a Oxford. Había pasado un mes desde que le había llegado esa carta y no paraba en todo el día en organizarse o, en el mejor de los casos, leyendo. Sus padres le habían conseguido muchas cosas para la universidad: libros, libretas, y unas plumas que aparentemente, no necesitaban tintero para poder escribir con ellas. Edward estuvo experimentando un poco con ellas y le facinaron. Claro que cuando se le acabara la tinta no sabría que hacer, pero eso vendría luego.  
Se pasó la mano por el cabello queriendo acomodarselo un poco, se pasó el saco por los hombros (se había quedado dormido con el traje de día) y salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina. Olía a huevos y tocino recién hechos.  
-Buenos días señorito Elric.- dijo la doncella,que trabajaba para ellos desde hace 10 años, cuando se encontraro en el pasillo.  
-Buenos días Iaín- dijo Edward- te he dicho muchas veces que me gustaría que nos tutearamos.  
-Tal vez antes de que se vaya se me haga ,ás fácil tutearlo.-dijo Iaín sin vacilar  
-Bien.- dijo Edward, sonrió y se encaminó a las escaleras principales. Aún olía el desayuno, se dijo a si mismo que era por que el día anterior no comió lo suficiente.  
Al llegar al salón ya estaban sentados su padres; su padre con el periódico en la mano, traído directamente de la ciudad y su madre platicando con la cocinera a cerca de los planes para la cominda y la cena de ese día. Al darse cuenta de que Edward había entrado sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se sentara.  
-¿Cómo está mi universitario?- preguntó su madre a Edward mientras éste se sentaba.  
-Un poco más descansado que ayer- contestó Edward poniendoles más atención a su pan mientras le ponía mantequilla.  
-Eso espero porque tengo un día muy ocupado para ti- dijo su padre sin alejar la mirada de su periódico.  
-¿Qué tipo de ocupaciones?- replicó Edward en un tono molesto  
-Aún no estás en la Universidad, sigues teniendo responsabilidades en esta casa- dijo su padre mirándolo por primera vez. Edward solto unbufido y no dijo nada mñas durante todo el desayuno. Cuando terminó su postre y se levantó su padre le dijo que lo esperaría en la biblioteca después de que Edward tomara un baño (según su padre eso mejoraría el aspecto de Edward.)  
Edward subió las escaleras y al entrar a su habitación se apresuró a bañarse. Se puso el traje que Iaín le había escogido cariñoamente, se cepillo el cabello y salió al pasillo.  
Su casa en Yorkshire, era como casi todas las casas del pueblo: Más de 7 dormitorios, una biblioteca, un sótano, una azottea, un gran comedor, un salon de estar y un establo. La única diferencia de esta y las otras casas era que en las otras, los miembros de las familias superaban un número de más de 5 miembros y personal de servicio. Pero la familia Elric, constaba de 4 miembros de familia, una doncella, una cocinera y un cochero. Despues de que Bernadette se casára solo habían quedado Edward y sus padres.  
Edward pasaba por el salón principal cuando una melodía dulce lo distrajo, automáticamente sabía de donde provenía, se asomó al salón y lo confirmo. Era su madre tocando el piano, con los ojos cerrados y sus dedos moviendose ligera y rapidamente sobre las teclas. Sabía que era alguna melodía que le gustaba a ella, porqué de pequello su madre siempre le tocaba aquella melodia mientras él leía acurrucado en un sillón pequeño cerca de la chimenea. Pero aunque a él no le gustaba la música, su madre lo hacía por que creía que se concentraba mejor. Tal vez funcionaba.  
No queriendo interrumpir a su madre, Edward siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca.  
Al llegar a la gran puerta de la biblioteca vaciló, estaba cansado y se propuso no peleear con su padre. Suspirño y agarró la manija, la hizo girar y entró. Estaba igual como estaba desde que Edward la vio por primera vez, o al menos la primera vez que la recuerda. Y al final del pasillo, rodeado de grandes estantes de libros, se encontraba sentado e el escritorio detas de libros y notas amontonados su padre, evidentemente escribiendo una carta con el sello de la familia Elric a un lado. Al ver que su padre nisiquiera lo miró al entrar, Edward habló:  
-Ya estoy aquí- dijo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y avanzando lentamente más hacia el escritorio. Su padre no mostró ninguna seña de sorpresa o de que lo había encontrado distraído y lo miro fijamente.  
-Bueno, veo que ya estás listo- dijo su padre corriento a Edward con la mirada. Se escuchó que habríanla puerta de la biblioteca y, cuando Edward y su padre voltearon,vieron a Joseph el cochero entrar.  
-Señor Elric, el carruaje está listo- dijo Joseph  
-¡Gracias Joseph!, Iremos en un momento.  
El cochero se fue y cuando Edwardse volvió para mirar a su padre, aún confundido, éste ya estaba de pie poniendose el sombrero.  
-Pensé que querias hablar conmigo a cerca de mis "responsabilidades en casa"- replicó Edward poniendo énfasis e ironía en las ultimas palabras, mientras su padre avanzaba hacia el.  
-Olvidate de eso. Demos un paseo- dijo su padre y las comisuras de los labios se le elevaron levemente. Lo cual era muy extrano en el.  
Edward sólo se encogió por los hombros y siguió a su padre. Se encontraban caminando en el pasillo cuando la voz de su madre hizo que se pararán precipitadamente y casi chocára con su padre.  
-¡Alexander!- le gritó su madre a su padre mientras se acercaba a paso presurado por el pasillo, alzándose las grandes faldas del vestido para no tropezar.  
-¿Denisse?- dijo su padre algo... sorprendido se dijo Edward- te dije que llevaría a Edward a dar un paseo.  
-Si.. pero no me dijiste a donde- contestó su madre en un tono mezclado con enfado y descepción.  
-Prometo no meternos en problemas- dijo su padre acercándose a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Te veo luego- le guiño un ojo y se alejó.  
Edward alcanzó a ver como su madre se sonrojaba. Era lindo, después de 17 años de matrimonio y aún se amaban, tal vez el podía conseguir algo asi...  
-Cuídate Eddy- dijo su madre aún sonrojada  
Edward asintió y se alejó, cuando llegó al patio principal su padre ya estaba subiendo al carruaje. Subió justo después y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Londres, 5:00 am

El sol aún no salía y el reloj de cadena en su mano seguía marcando los segundos. 5:01. Evidentemente era el único puntual de todos los profesores de prefería estar en otro lugar,pero con apenas 7 meses impartiendo clases en la Universidad no podía darse el lujo de faltar a esa importante reunión del personal que se hacia un mes previo al inicio de clases. El gris cielo de Londres, empezó a llenarse de nubes, estaba claro que llovería. Ryuu puso cara de malos amigos y entró en el primer salón que econtró abierto. De lejos podía ver la reja principal de la escuela con las letras "Oxford University" resaltando a la luz de los faroles.  
Un destello llamo su atención, un carruaje había llegado. "Ya era hora" pensó Ryuu. Miro su reloj, 5:20 ¿Cómo había avanzado tan rápidamente?.  
La puerta del carruaje se abrió y salió un hombre, alto, delgado, de traje y con un sombrero que le cubría la cara. Empezó a avanzar hacia Ryuu demasiado rápido y solo cuando llegó al portón y se quito el sombre Ryuu vio de quien se trataba.  
Arthur Bridgest, profesor de ciencias.

* * *

-Bien, hemos llegado- dijo el padre de Edward demasiado emocionado mirando por la ventanilla. Edward no tenía ni idea de a donde lo llevaba su padre, y no habían hablado cruzado palabra alguna en todo el camino.  
-¿A donde se supone que llegamos?- pregunto Edward mirando a su padre.  
-Ya lo verás- le dijo su padre y con su bastón dio golpes al techo y gritó:-¡Joseph, aquí está bien!, Puedes estacionarte.  
El carruaje empezó a detenerse y unos segundos después estaba Joseph detniendo la puesta abierta del carruaje para que Edward y su padre salieran. Primero fue su padre, seguido por Edward. Y justo cuando habían salido del carruaje, Edward pudo ver donde se encontraban. Estaban en el centro de Cambridge, en la zona de bares. O eso creía Edward, cuando, siguiendo con la mirada a su padre, se dio cuenta de que no eran bares normales, si no, la mayoría de ellos, clandestinos. Con bebidas alcohólicas muy fuertes, cigarillos de droga y prostitutas.  
A Edward le entraron ganas de vomitar.  
Edward sabía de ese lugar, el pueblo más cercano a Yorkshire: Cambridge,era famoso por ese tipo de lugares. Su padre siempre había hecho el papel del padre serio que nunca iría a ese tipo de lugares, pero ahí estaba, en la entrada de un bar clandestino, charlando y riendo con quien parecía ser el portero del lugar.  
-El es mi hijo Edward- dijo el padre de Edward al portero, indicándole que se acercára- Edward, el es Kouta, un viejo amigo mío.  
-Buenas tardes- dijo Edward con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, aunque al segundo pensó que no sería necesaria tanta cortesía en es lugar.  
-¿El es el muchachito que entró a Oxford?- dijo, el portero, Kouta  
En ese momento Edward pensó 3 cosas: 1) La voz de kouta era demasiado delgada para alguien con una apariencia tan tosca, 2) su padre le había dicho lo de la Universidad y 3)¿Quién decía la palabra muchachito?  
-Sí- contesto su padre muy orgulloso- es el y quiero que se divierta antes de que se vaya en 1 semana. ¿Nos dejarás entrar?  
Kouta se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado inclinando la cabeza hacia al frente.  
-Adelante- dijo con un tono muy apresurado.  
El padre de Edward entró al bar, y el no sabía si seguirlo o regresar al carruaje y esperarlo. Voltió y se encontró a su padre viendolo del otro lado de la puerta,así que al final se decidio seguirlo. A penas haber puesto un pie dentro y Edward ya quería salir; olía a cigarro y a alcohol, y a borrachos desenfrenados. Había poca música, pero el ruido era excesivo. Hombres riéndose como locos a causa del alcohol, otros gritándoles a mujeres que les hagan compañía y mujeres con ropa nada elegante con tarros llenos de cerveza para los hombres. Edward estaba muy pegado a su papá para ver como un hombre de aspecto alegre los llamaba con las manos para que fueran con el y las mijeres que estaban a su lado. Su padre empezó a caminar muy rápido, con una sonrisa en el rostro, qué Edward tuvo que apresurarse para poder alcanzarlo.  
-¡Alex!, pensé que llegarías más temprano, al fin de cuentas tu me mandaste esa carta invitándome aquí-dijo el hombre, que se levantó y fue a abrazar al padre de Edward. Este le devolvió el abrazo.  
-Hace mucho tiempo sin vernos- dijo Alexander una vez separado. Hermano mío, el es mi hijo Edward, tu sobrino.

* * *

Ryuu trató de esconderse antes de que Arthur lo viera, pero a parte de que sería vergonzoso, sería estúpido. Así que se quedó parado, inmóvil, con la vista en la suave lluvia que caía afuera. Arthur empezó a llegar a la puerta, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Ryuu estaba ahí sonrío.  
-Profesor Sanada- dijo Arthur aún con una sonria y con una leve inclinación de cabeza.  
-Profesor Bridgest- respondió Ryuu con otra inclinación de cabeza.  
-Veo que no ha llegado casi nadie- dijo Arthur mirando a su alrededor- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?  
Ryuu miró su reloj. 6:01  
-Una hora un minuto- dijo Ryuu, guardando el reloj en el bolso del chaleco.  
Arthur rió.  
-Vaya, usted nunca cambia- dijo Arthur sacando un puro de su bolsillo y encendiéndolo  
-¿No cree que es muy temprano para fumar?- dijo Ryuu, y al momento se arrepintió, a Arthur no le gustaba que lo cuestionaran, mucho menos en sus hábitos.  
Y empezó una pequeña discución:  
Arthur: No, no creo que lo sea.  
Ryuu: Nunca he vito que te acabes uno completo.  
Arthur: Lo dejo mucho antes de la mitad.  
Ryuu: ¿Porqué?  
Arthut: Me aburre, muchas cosas me aburren  
Y ahí terminó la conversación, estuvieron 5 minutos en silencio (Ryuu los contó) y empezáron a llegar los profesores. Ryuu se alegró, mientras más rápido acabára con eso, más rápido iría a casa. Y él quería ir a casa, estar en su pequeña biblioteca, con una taza de té caliente y un libro.  
-Bien, deberíamos ir al salón de conferencias- dijo Ryuu saliendo del salón,y no volteó para saber si Arthur lo seguía, pero sabía que él lo seguía.

* * *

-¡Edward!- dijo el hermano de su padre- la última vez que te vi tenías una semana de nacido- se acercó y abrazó a Edward.  
Edward aún sorprendido se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a su padre, lleno de dudas.  
-Hijo, él es mi hermano Henry- dijo su padre agarrando a Edward por el brazo- Quería que lo conocieras antes de tu partida a Londres, es muy divertido y una de mis personas favoritas.  
-Antes de tu madre, claro- le susurro su tío (al parecer) Henry a Edward- Bien- dijo alzando más la voz- hay que divertirnos, ¿Unos tragos?  
-Claro, ¿Eddy?- dijo su padre dirigiéndose a él.  
Edward no quería, pero tenía las miradas de todos en el: su padre, Henry, e incluso las mujeres que estaban con Henry antes de que llegarán y que nunca se habían ido.  
-Hmm.. ¿Por que no?- dijo Eddy  
-¡Excelente! Iré a pedirlos- dijo Henry levantándose y llendo hacia la barra de bebidas. Con las mujeres siguiendolo.  
Edward miraba fijamente a su padre. ¿A caso se estaba divirtiendo?  
-Sé lo que te preguntas- dijo su padre acercándoce más hacia Edward- ¿Por qué estaría yo en un lugar como este?  
-No eres precisamente la persona que me imagino viniendo a estos lugares- dijo Edward apartando los ojos de su padre y moviéndolos de un lado a otro por el lugar.  
-Normalmente no.-dijo su padre bajando aún más la voz- Pero aquí es el único lugar donde puedo ver a tu tío.  
-¿Qué?- dijo Edward volviendo a mirar a su padre. -¿Porqué?  
-Unas semanas después de que nacieras, Henry y tu madre se pelearon, no entraré en detalles, es una larga historia- dijo su padre, se volteó y cuando se aseguró de que Henry tardaría un rato más, prosiguió- No se querían ver el uno al otro, y en cuestión de tiempo mi corazón se vio dividido. Por un lado estaba perdidamente enamorado de tu madre, por otro, amaba a Henry tan fraternalmente que acordamos vernos aquí, en este lugar, en secreto.  
-Así que- dijo Edward un poco confunfido. Ese día había estado confundido en varias ocaciones, pensó.- se han visto en este lugar por más de 15 años. ¿Cierto?  
-Oh! No claro que no- dijo su padre recargándose en el respaldo de la silla- Antes nos veíamos en una cafetería un poco lejos de aquí, pero la cerraron. Nos vemos aquí desde hace unos 6 años. A parte, no pensamos en este plan tan rápido como él y tu madre dejaron de hablarse.  
Edward no sabía que decir, su padre amaba ciegamente a su madre que no se atrevía a arreglar las cosas por medio de perderla o por miedo de perder a su hermano. En el otro lado del bar, Henry, venía acompañado con 3 mujeres, quienes cargaban las bebidas de la mesa.  
-Bien, hemos llegado- dijo Henry sentándose- Pueden poner las bebidas en la mesa bellas damas.  
Las "damas" obedecieron a Henry y al terminar se pusieron al lado de el y comenzaron a platicar y a reír solo entre sí. Edward se dio cuenta de que su padre y su supuesto, tío, se pusieron a platicar y a beber. Edward nunca había bebido nada alcohólico, excepto un año antes, en la fiesta de Navidad: un sorbo de vino que su padre le había obligado a beber. Pero aquello no era vino, era una bebida que nunca había visto. Amarilla y espumosa, y cada vez que le llegaba el olor se mareaba. Sintió unas miradas y al alzar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que su padre y Henry lo observaban. Primero a él y luego al vaso que tenía enfrente, lleno. Miró al de ellos y notó que estaba un poco arriba de la mitad, no había notado que bebían muy rápido.  
-Es cerveza- dijo su padre acercándole el vaso a Edward- lo beben mucho en el centro de Europa. Casi como el vino.  
-Si, casi como el vino- dijo Henry- solo que con un sabor diferente, y te emborrachas más rápido.  
-No me gusta el olor- dijo Edward arrugando la nariz.  
Henry soltó una carcajada, su padre solo se le quedo viendo muy serio, con una expresión indecifrable.  
-¡Vamos! Un sorbo no te hará daño- dijo Henry  
Edward pensó lo mismo. Así que tomo el vaso, el cuál era demasiado grande y pesado, y lo llevo a sus lavios, el olor le llego de inmediato a Edward y pensó que era muy asqueroso. Aún así se aguantó las ganas de vomitar y tomo un sorbo. Trató de pasárselo, pero le quemó la garganta, así que lo escupió. Le dolía la cabeza. Sin duda, se dijo, era lo más asqueroso que había probado.  
-Tenemos que invitarte más a este lugar- dijo Henry-, pero no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás.  
Su padre tenía una media sonrisa, y Edward sólo asintió y miro al suelo, donde había escupido, apartó rápidamente la mirada y vio que las mujeres que estaban cerca, probablemente, no tendrían más de 20 años. Tal vez eran unas solteronas que no tenían otro lugar al cuál ir o estar. Supuso que Henry lo había cachado mirando a las mujeres por que a continuación le dijo en voz baja:  
-Son hermosas ¿no?  
Edward lo miró, y después miró a las mujeres de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros, realmente no pensaba que fueran hermosas.  
-Y dime Eddy- dijo Henry alzando más la voz- ¿Tienes alguna pretendiente con quién buques desposarte?Rápidamente su padre se removió,incómodo en su silla y dijo:  
-Oh! Bueno... Edward ha estado muy ocupado en los estudios.  
-Si, si. Claro- dijo Henry tomando un poco de cerveza- pero siempre hay tiempo para el amor y esas cosas ¿no Edward?  
Edward seguía asombrado, ¿Cómo habían terminado hablando de eso?. De repente se puso muy incómodo, y la boca se le secó, se aclaró la garganta y habló:  
-Bueno, no de momento- y Edward sintió aún más seca la garganta, quería un vaso de agua, pero su tío no pareció notarlo  
-¿Qué?- dijo Henry-¿Ni siquiera hay alguien que te guste?  
-No, no lo hay- dijo Edward en un tono serio pero no molesto, solo quería dejar ese tema, y ese lugar.  
-Bueno, bueno. Tampoco es para hacer tanto drama- dijo Henry- Es bueno que no tengas ningún amor, así puedes divertirte, como yo- acto seguido, todo pasó muy rápido para Edward, Henry se paró y avanzó hacia las mujeres (que seguían ahí), les dijo algo en voz baja, ellas miraron hacia Edward y se rieron, al mismo tiempo que avanzaban hacia él- Vamos, sobrino, diviértete.  
Edward no sabía que hacer.¿A qué se refería con eso? Echó un vistazo rápido hacia su padre, quien había estado callado por un largo rato, y lo vio con una expresión más seria que antes, pero no se movió, ni hizo nada para evitar lo que iba a pasar.  
Las mujeres llegaron hacia Edward,y lo rodearon, cerrándole la vista. Eran 4, cada una le bloqueaba de la vista cualquier punto cardinal donde quisiera voltear.  
Y las cosas se pusieron feas.  
Empezaron a tocarlo: el cabello, el pecho, la pierna.  
Edward quería moverse pero se había entumecido. Una de las mujeres acercó sus labios a los oídos de Edward y le susurró: "Ponte cómodo", al mismo instante que la mujer que tenían enfrente le acercó el rostro. Puesto que él estaba sentado y ella parada, el rostro de Edward quedó a unos centímetros del pecho de la mujer. Fue ahí cuando Edward ya no pudo soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo antes de que aquello llegára a más. Por un momento se olvidó de el lugar en donde se encontraba y que Henry y su padre estaban ahí.  
Se separó lo más que pudo de la mujer que tenía enfrente, estiró los brazos y la empujo hacia atrás, no con mucha fuerza, pero la mujer se tambaleó, demasiado sorprendida, y chocó con la mesa, haciendo que un vaso de cerveza cayera y se estrellara en el piso. Las demás mujeres se apartaron de Edward poco a poco, con los ojos abiertos como platos, igual de sorprendidas. Edward notó que solo unos cuantos hombres de alrededor lo observaban.  
Se paró de la silla tan fuerte que la empujó hacia atrás, y detrás de la cabeza de la mujer que acababa de empujar lo veían con una mirada curiosa y sorprendida su padre y Henry.  
-¡Es suficiente!- gritó Edward, mirando hacia Henry, con los puños a los costados, apretándolos tantos que sentía las uñas encajándose en la piel de la palma de la mano- ¡Esto es denigrante y absurdo!  
Y entonces fue que confirmó que todos en el lugar lo observaban, confundidos. Las mujeres, los hombres de las mesas cercanas, Henry y su padre.  
Sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar y vomitar, pero las contuvo.  
Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas, alejándose todo lo posible de lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Poco después de la sesión de organización en el auditorio para profesores, Ryuu sintió un hambre terrible. Recordó que sólo tomó una taza de té, sin galletas ni nada. Y eso hacia más de 4 horas.  
Vio su reloj. 8:00 pm. No lo dudaba. Era la junta más larga y, para su sorpresa, aburrida a la que hubiera asistido toda su vida.  
Estaba decidido a ir hacia su casa cuando una voz hizo que se volteara.  
-Profesor Sanada- dijo Arthut- ¿Se va ya? Lo invito al desayuno, seguro que le están sirviendo un plato en mi casa en este momento.  
-No quisiera ser tan inoportuno- dijo Ryuu  
-¡Oh! Claro que no- dijo Arthur en una sonrisa- Usted le agrada a mi familia, lo sabe, y no permitiré que recháze mi invitación  
-Bueno pensaba en ir a desayunar a mi casa, pero creo que no me dejará ir, ¿Cierto?- dijo Ryuu.  
-Que bien que lo ve de ese modo. Sirve que así tenemos más tiempo de ponernos al corriente en nuestras vidas, tenemos tiempo sin hablar por un largo tiempo.-dijo Arthur  
Ryuu asintió, y caminó al lado de Arthur cuando este empezó a andar.  
-Me imagino que querrá decirle a su cochero que lo recoja en mi casa más tarde-dijo Arthur  
-La verdad es que no tengo cochero- dijo Ryuu  
Arthur se detuvo, Ryuu volteó hacia el y se dio cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente  
-¿Como es posible que no tenga cochero?- dijo Arthur  
Ryuu sonrió solo un segundo, se dio media vuelta y siguio caminando, cuando Arthur lo alcanzó habló:  
- De echo, no tengo ningún personal de servicio: ni cocinera, ni cochero, ni casamentera. Solo soy yo en mi pequeña casa, con mis libros y mi gato.  
- Creí que aún vivía con sus padres- dijo Arthur después de unos segundos en silencio.  
- La verdad es que no, ellos querían para mi cosas diferentes de lo que yo quería, y sabe usted como soy. Así que para no seguir discutiendo con ellos, alquilé una nueva casa. Pequeña, pero donde puedo forjar mis propias normas.- dijo Ryuu. Se detuvieron habían llegado al carruaje de Arthur. Lo sabía por que el chochero lo saludó yles abrió la puerta. Arthur indicó con el brazo a Ryuu para que pasara primero, cuando Arthur subió después de Ryuu y la puerta se cerró detrás de el, preguntó:  
-Así que tiene 25 años, si mal no recuerdo, y vive completamente solo  
- Con un gato- dijo Ryuu haciendo énfasis en la palabra "gato"  
- Claro - siguió Arthur- con un gato. ¿Hace cuanto exactamente?  
- Cumpliré un año en dos meses. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido cuando estás solo.- dijo Ryuu mirando por la ventana.  
-Vive solo.. perdón con un gato- siguió diciendo Arthur, y cuando Ryuu lo miró se dio cuenta de que, lentamente, seguía analizando la situación- a sus 25 años. ¿Sin pareja, padres?  
-Como podrá ver, le he dicho que no.- dijo Ryuu con una media sonrisa.  
Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-¿Qué hay de usted?- quiso saber Ryuu.  
- No ha cambiado en nada- dijo Arhur después de una risita- Vivo con mis padres y con la soltera de mi hermana- y soltó una risa aún más fuerte.  
- Usted tiene 20 años. ¿Cierto?- dijo Ryuu evitando comentar nada acerca de la "Soltera de su hermana"  
- Falso. 22- dijo Arthur  
- Cierto, lo lamento. Hice mal las cuentas- dijo Ryuu con otra media sonrisa  
-Es por eso que usted estudio Letras y yo Matemáticas- dijo Arthur con una risa seguida de una sonrisa ancha  
- Es verdad- dijo Ryuu, volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla. El sol estaba saliendo, lo que le daba al cielo un tono color ámbar. Mezcla de lo frío con lo cálido, pensó Ryuu.  
-¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?-dijo Arthur  
-Claro- respondió Ryuu  
- ¿Cómo es que se transporta de un lado a otro si no tiene un medio para hacerlo?- dijo Arthur, con una sonrisa picarona.  
- Es sencillo. No salgo mucho. Después de irme de mi casa, no he tenido mucho contacto con mis padres, solo unas cuantas cartas. Me hago como máximo 10 minutos de caminata de mi casa a la librería o a la universidad. Cuando tengo que salir a comprar comida o otra necesidad, solo son 20 minutos de caminata. Eso es lo bueno de vivir en el centro, a parte de que caminar hace bien a la salud.  
Arthur soltó una carajada. Ryuu no se movió.  
-Eso es magnífico- dijo Arthur- Magnífico!  
Ryuu supuso que ese era el último comentario de la conversación.  
Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, cada quien mirando por la ventanilla del lado de su asiento, hasta que Arthur puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ryuu.  
-Bien, hemos llegado. Estoy seguro que mi familia lo recordará-dijo Arthur  
-No los he visto desde que nos graduamos de la universidad- dijo Ryuu  
-Lo recordarán- volvió a decir Arthur.  
El carruaje se detuvo, y Arthur fue el primero en bajar seguido por Ryuu. Cuando Ryuu alzó la mirada y reconoció la casa de Arthur, una sensación de inquietud le lleno el cuerpo e hizo que se le erizara la piel.

* * *

Ryuu pensó que no era tan malo, solo desayunaría con una antigua y conocida familia e iría a casa. Se propuso ser lo más educado posible.  
Estaban en la puerta principal, limpiándose los zapatos del lodo y quitándose los guantes, sacos y sombreros. Arthur anunció al cochero la llegada de Ryuu para que reunierán a todos en el salón del comedor.  
-Debí haber traído mis tarjetas de presentación- bromeó Ryuu acomodándose el cabello.  
-No creo que sea necesario- dijo Arthur- sígame, adelantémonos a los demás.  
Ryuu siguió a Arthur por un estrecho pasillo, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de madera que medía fácil unos 3 metros de ancho. No sabía muy bien, pero Ryuu la vio demasiado grande. Arthur la abrió y en el interior se encontraba una mesa a lo largo con 7 sillas en cada lada y una a cada extremo, lo que hacía que tuviera la capacidad de tener sentados a 16 comensales bien acoplados.  
-Es grande- pensó Ryuu, y luego cayó en la cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Miró a Arthur para ver si lo había escuchado, al parecer sí.  
-Tenemos muchas visitas-dijo Arthur- Hoy usted es una.  
Ryuu aparto la mirada de Arthur y la colocó de nuevo en el gran comedor. Recordó que el comedor de la casa de sus padres solo tenía ocho asientos.  
Se dio cuenta de que Arthur caminaba y se sentaba en el asiento de la parte izquierda al fondo del comedor.  
-¿Porqué no se sienta a mi lado?- dijo Arthur a Ryuu indicando su asiento a la derecha. Ryuu en silencio, caminó hacia el, jaló la silla hacia sí y se sentó.-Espero que los demás no tarden, mi estómago me está matando.  
Ryuu concordó con él, su estómago rugía desde que salio de aquella junta. Miró su reloj. 8:45. Quería acabar con eso e ir a casa a alimentar a su gato. Probablemente Presidente Miau también moría de hambre.  
La puerta del comedor se abrió y dos mujeres entraron al unisono.  
Las reconoció al instante, después de todo, no habían cambiado en nada. Eran Elizabeth y Catherine; la madre y la hermana de Arthur. Toda su familia tenía nombres muy comunes, en cambio, Ryuu, tenía un nombre cuyos padres planificaron desde antes que naciera. Pero muy pocos sabían esa historia.  
-¡Ryuu! Que bueno que estes por aquí- dijo Elizabeth, la madre de Arhtur y fue con los brazos estirados hacia Ryuu.  
Ryuu se alzó de la silla y le respondió un abrazo muy torpe a Elizabeth, quién después del abrazo voltió hacia Catherine esperando que hiciera lo mismo, pero ésta solo se sonrojó e hizo una inclinación de cabeza, la cual, Ryuu le respondió con otra.  
-¿Porqué no empezamos el desayuno?- dijo Elizabeth  
-¿Dónde esta padre?- dijo Arthur sentándose. Ryuu también se sentó.  
-Tuvo que salir al puerto esta mañana a recoger al señor Wooldfrey, su jefe.-dijo Elizabeth.  
Después de un rato, ya todos los presentes estaban desayunando en silencio. Ryuu escuchó a su estómago rugir cuando entró la comida. Después de dar gracias por la comida, un poco apenado,tomó el plato grande de huevos con tocino y se sirvió en el suyo.  
-Dime Ryuu- dijo Elizabeth después de un rato en silencio- ¿Cómo están tus padres?  
-Supongo que están bien- contestó Ryuu.  
-¿Supones?- dijo Catherine, hablando por primera vez, sin levantar la vista de su plato.  
Ryuu no tuvo que contestar porque Arthur lo hizo por el:  
-No vive con sus padres.- dijo a secas  
-Oh! ¿Con tu esposa?- dijo Elizabeth  
Eso provocó una sonrisita en Ryuu, miró a Elizabeth y le dijo:  
-Con un gato.  
-¿Un gato?- dijo Elizabeth algo confundida, y sus ojos azules reflejaban curiosidad.  
-Sí, vivo con un gato.- dijo Ryuu. Catherine rió y por un momento alzó sus ojos hacia los de Ryuu y éste se dio cuenta de que sus ojos azules eran más claros que los de Elizabeth y Arthur, que erán de un azúl más fuerte. Por un momento deseó tener un color de ojos así, pero se tenía que conforar con sus ojos cafés.  
-Solo un gato- dijo Arthur-, y el polvo de los muebles.  
Silencio.  
Después de unos minutos, en el lapso de espera entre el cambio de té, la plática retorno su punto.  
-Así que vives con un gato- dijo Elizabeth- Creí que vivías con tus padres.  
-Sí, pero pensé que era hora de independizarme y hacer las cosas por mi propio mérito- dijo Ryuu, un poco apenado de seguir hablando del tema y de las miradas inquisivas de Catherine.  
-Yo hago cosas por mi mérito- dijo Arthur recostándose en la silla  
-Si tan solo pudieras hacer algo por ti mismo, sabrías limpiarte la mantequilla de la mejilla- dijo Catherine señalando con el dedo su mejilla, para idicar a Arthur donde debía limpiarse.  
-Bueno, me alegra lo que has logrado Ryuu, pero,- dijo Elizabeth ignorando la pelea de sus hijos- ¿no crees que esta mal no tener buena comunicación con tus padres?  
Ryuu lo pensó un momento. No quería contestar, pero eso sería un golpe bajo a su educación, y por ende para él.  
-Mis padres querían para mi cosas que yo no quería, así que todo el tiempo empezábamos disputas- dijo Ryuu-, decidíirme y empezar desde cero solo; mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo, pienso en ir a verlos para las fiestas de navideñas.  
-Pero, tu relación con ellos es buena. ¿Cierto?- dijo Catherine que había dejado hablando solo a Arhtur.  
-Claro- mintió Ryuu.  
-Y ¿tienes alguna pretendiente?- insinuó Catherine  
-¡Por favor, Catherine! vez a un soltero y a los segundos le insinuas matrimonio.- dijo Arthur.  
Aquello hizo que Catherine se sonrojara. Ryuu no contestó, no quería tornar la situación más incómoda.  
-¡Basta los dos!- dijo Elizabeth, no tan alto, pero sí con un toque autoritario.  
Arthur miró el reloj de su muñeca y se voltió hacia Ryuu.  
-Tal vez su gato tenga hambre- le dijo a Ryuu. Éste miro su reloj de cadena. 9:30. El tiempo se había pasado demasiado rápido, para sorpresa de Ryuu  
-Sí-dijo Ryuu en voz baja  
-¿Se van ya?- dijo Elizabeth. Ryuu y Arthur asintieron al mismo tiempo- Bien, fue un gusto volver a verte, Ryuu. Sabes que puedes visitarnos cuando quieras.  
-Gracias- dijo Ryuu.  
Se pararon del comedor y regresaron por la gran puerta donde habían entrado, salieron al pasillo y Elizabeth empezó a hablar sobre la decoración del lugar y de como Ryuu tendría que volver para ver los cuadros que encargó de Francia que, según Elizabeth, llegarían en unas semanas.  
-Le diré a Carl que lo lleve hasta la puerta de su casa,-dijo Arthur en voz baja para que solo Ryuu lo escuchara- yo no lo podré acompañar, tengo algo que hacer.  
Ryuu supuso que aquel Carl era el chochero de Arthur. Se despidió de Elizabeth y de Catherine de la misma manera en que las había saludado. A la primera con un abrazo y a la segunda con una inclinación de cabeza. Arthur lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal, donde cogió su sombrero, su abrigo y sus guantes. Al salir al patio principal un hombre estaba subiendo al carruaje en el asiento de en frente.  
-¡Carl!- grito Arthur y apresuró el paso para ir hacia él. Ryuu se quedo detrás y alcanzó a ver como Arthur le decía algo a Carl en voz baja.  
Al llegar Ryuu, Arthur y Carl ya habían dejado de hablar. Arthur abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano a Ryuu para despedirse de el.  
-Lo veré en una semanas en Oxford- dijo Arthur- a menos que nos veamos en otro lado.  
-Gracias por el desayuno- dijo Ryuu soltándole la mano- Lo veré en Oxford, profesor Bridgest.  
Ryuu se esforzó por embozar una sonrisa y Arthur se la devolvió. Al subir al carruaje se voltió hacia Arthur, que seguía sonriendo, e inclino la cabeza. La puerta se cerró y Ryuu, aliviado de haber acabado con eso, se recostó en el asiento, suspirando. Cerró los ojos esperando no quedarse dormido en el trayecto. Empezó a pensar en Arthur y en lo amable que se había portado con el después de lo sucedido un año atrás. Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó del asiento, no quería pensar en eso, así que asomó la cabeza por la ventana y se puso a pensar en lo que tendría que hacer al llegar a su casa.  
Lo primero, claro, sería saludar a su fiel y único compañero de vida: Presidente Miau.


End file.
